


Bored

by quetzalzotz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo Seduces Hux, M/M, Slave!Kylo, emperor!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: Kylo was bored. He couldn't help himself, fiddling with his hands just to try to release some of the pent up energy he felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it at like 10pm randomly, after a sudden burst of inspiration. Not beta'd

Kylo was bored. He couldn't help himself, fiddling with his hands just to try to release some of the pent up energy he felt. 

It wasn't that Hux was ignoring him, exactly, but the Emperor was busy with his work and he didn't have as much time to craft elaborate play anymore. 

Kylo was allowed to do certain things on his own, but they were never as satisfying without his Emperor. And now as he was feeling so restless, he couldn't even nap at Hux's feet. 

The pretty purple silk pooled around him, and his collar shone brightly against his pale skin. He adjusted it, hoping Hux would hear the jingle, but nothing. He shifted, so the chain attached to the collar would clatter. 

Only the slightest sigh from Hux showed him he was listening. "Calm yourself, slave." He muttered, not looking up from his paperwork. 

Kylo sighed. He was tempted to spread himself out on that stupid paperwork, present himself to be used to alleviate Hux's tension. He wanted to be used like he used to be, instead of quick fucks when Hux needed to get off. 

Kylo knew the pressure Hux was under. Even though Kylo was his slave, the Emperor kept him well informed on the political situations. Hux valued Kylo's input and ideas, not just his skills as sex toy. 

But right now Kylo didn't care about that. With another sad sigh, he allowed himself to fall into his back. 

"Sit up," Hux barked. He liked when Kylo looked like a proper ornament in his office: obedient and demure and pretty, not sprawled out on the floor. 

Kylo shot back up, not wanting to anger his Emperor. But Hux's tone... So sharp and fierce, it sent a shiver down his spine that ended at his cock, starting to swell. 

He looked back over at Hux, and grinned to himself. He shifted again, moving closer to Hux's desk. 

He laid back again, but this time he also stretched his arms out, elongating his torso and showing off his firm, large pectoral muscles. Hux liked seeing his tits. 

Kylo also opened his legs, his hardening cock barely contained within the silks. The tip would start to leak soon, smearing into the silks and making a wet spot. He pawed at himself, not stroking his cock but pressing against it. He couldn't help but whimper. 

That got Hux's attention. He looked up to see his prized possession rutting against his hand, thrusting into nothingness to try to get any friction. 

"Slave," Hux growled. "You had better stop this instant."

Kylo let his hand fall away but he continued to thrust his pelvis into the air, showing off how needy he was. "Please, Emperor," he moaned. 

Hux stepped over, his boots clicking against the tile floor. "I said stop it."

"Please."

"Needy thing." Hux stepped closer, nudging Kylo's thighs apart even more with the tip of his boot. "Greedy."

And with that, Hux pressed the sole of his boot against the hard outline of Kylo's aching cock. 

He would be used tonight.


End file.
